Capítulo 31, A recompensa de Lord Voldemort
by entlzab
Summary: Capítulo extra para HalfBlood Prince. O Dark Lord recompensa seu servo mais fiel. Slash. Angst


Título: Capítulo 31 – A recompensa de Lord Voldemort  
Autor: Entl-Zh'a  
Categoria: slash  
Casal: SS/LV, SS/AD  
Gênero: Darkfic, angst.  
Resumo: Começa onde termina Half-Blood Prince. O Dark Lord recompensa seu servo mais fiel.  
Spoilers: Imensos para o Half-Blood Prince.  
Disclaimer: Reconheceu alguém? Não é meu. É dela, a mulher má que aprisionou Harry e seus amiguinhos numa barafunda tremenda.  
Alertas: Spoilers, uai! Hum, e violência um tanto quanto gráfica. A censura é mais por causa da violência do que por sexo.  
Notas: Meu agradecimento eterno para Lilibeth, a lili-beta!

**Capítulo 31**

**A recompensa de Lord Voldemort**

Nervosos olhos cinza percorriam o salão onde os comensais estavam reunidos, ainda sob o impacto dos acontecimentos ocorridos apenas horas antes em Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy mal disfarçava seu nervosismo, furiosamente praticando a Oclumência ensinada por sua tia Bellatrix Lestrange. Sua mãe Narcissa estava a seu lado, também se esforçando, sem sucesso, em conter suas emoções. Severus Snape aguardava a sentença do Lord das Trevas com um justificável nível de trepidação interna.

Lord Voldemort interrogava os participantes dos fatos separadamente, como era de costume. Ele já falara com Amycus e sua irmã Alecto. Greyback estava no momento com ele, e Severus sabia que não demoraria a ser chamado, provavelmente depois de Draco.

No salão, estavam todos os Comensais, e Severus sabia que a maioria ali já fazia seus próprios planos de como reverter a aparente vantagem que ele tinha sobre todos. Severus tinha consciência de que, ao matar Albus Dumbledore, ele tinha realizado um grande sonho do Lord das Trevas. Agora ele teria que usar estratégia para que o feito não parecesse a seu Lord como o primeiro passo de uma caminhada para Severus tomar o lugar de seu Mestre.

Entre outras providências.

Severus precisava de todo seu controle emocional naquela hora. Concentrou-se nos pensamentos certos, nos sentimentos certos. Aquilo era primordial naquele momento. Para sua sobrevivência. Ou, mais importante ainda, para sua sanidade.

A tensão triplicou na sala com a entrada do Lord das Trevas, seguido por Fenrir Greyback. Draco perdeu o resto de cor de suas faces e Severus estreitou os ombros. Os demais Comensais ajeitaram-se nervosamente.

– Draco Malfoy – chamou o Lord das Trevas de maneira cerimoniosa. – Aproxime-se.

Houve um burburinho mudo, e Severus pôde sentir as ondas de inquietação no ar. Draco ia ser sabatinado na frente de seus pares. Discretamente, o ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts lançou um olhar para Narcissa, cujo rosto pálido não escondia a extrema ansiedade.

– Falaram-me de sua engenhosidade ao driblar as defesas de Hogwarts. Meus Comensais não tiveram problemas para entrar na escola apesar das tentativas patéticas de proteção de Dumbledore.

Draco limitou-se a ajoelhar e baixar a cabeça:

– Fiz apenas pensando em servi-lo, Meu Lord.

– Curioso. Você fez, sim, você fez. Fez tudo, exceto o que eu lhe pedi. Eu lhe pedi especificamente para fazer uma coisa. E você não fez o que lhe pedi.

Um soluço alto irrompeu à direita de Severus. Ele não precisou se virar para saber que Narcissa estava com dificuldades de se controlar. O Lord das Trevas continuou:

– Você teve repetidas ofertas de ajuda para realizar sua missão. Severus lhe ofereceu dicas e conselhos, mas você decidiu ignorá-lo.

– Ele queria apenas usurpar minha glória! – Draco tentou se defender.

– Glória que nunca foi sua, muito menos depois de sua covardia – sibilou o chefe dos Comensais. – Você me desapontou, Draco. É o segundo Malfoy a me desapontar nos últimos tempos. Eu não gosto de ser decepcionado, especialmente por alguém em que depositei confiança.

Um baque seco e alto ouviu-se no lado direito de Severus e ele virou-se num reflexo. Narcissa Malfoy tinha ido ao chão, sem sentidos. A seu lado, Bellatrix Lestrange explicou a seu Lord:

– Acho que foi demais para ela.

– Hum – Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram. – Essa pode ter sido a origem de seus fracassos, Draco: a superproteção de sua mãe. Certamente Lucius não o criou tão cheio de atenções. O que me diz, Severus?

Severus não hesitou.

– Se me permite, Milord, Draco conseguiu imaginar por si só um plano engenhoso para dar acesso a nossos companheiros sob as barbas do velhote. Esse mérito é dele. Ele tem qualidades para se tornar um de nós, mas precisa ainda desenvolver outras. Talvez, sob a orientação correta, seja possível fazer dele um Comensal.

– E você espera fornecer esta "orientação correta", hein, Severus? – sorriso.

Uma reverência. – Só se for de seu agrado, meu amo.

– Você realmente se empenhou em ajudar Draco, não foi mesmo, Severus? – Olhos vermelhos brilharam maliciosos. – Chegou ao extremo de fazer um Juramento Inquebrantável com a mãe. Pode me explicar isso?

– Narcissa Malfoy veio me procurar temendo pela vida do filho devido à missão a ele confiada. Eu lembrei Madame Malfoy que Milord tinha interesse que o filho completasse a missão, mas ela me implorou.

– Ajoelhe-se! – Severus obedeceu de imediato. – E o que esperava obter ao me desobedecer, sabendo que eu confiara a missão ao jovem Malfoy?

– Draco é o único herdeiro e descendente de sua linhagem. Se ele fosse morto, os Malfoys não veriam outra geração. Achei que uma família tão tradicional em nosso meio deveria ser preservada.

– Ah, sim. Você tem essa obsessão com linhagem, mesmo sendo mestiço, Snape. Além do mais, ao mesmo tempo, você garantiu uma grande dívida junto aos Malfoy. E todos nós sabemos que uma aliança com os Malfoy pode ser um fator de desequilíbrio em qualquer conflito. Muito, muito estratégico, Severus.

– Uma estratégia inteiramente a seu dispor, Milord. – ele fez nova reverência, evitando o olhar de seu Mestre.

Os olhares de Bellatrix foram tão ácidos que ele podia sentir o ódio puro a atingi-lo em ondas. Ela tentava amparar Narcissa, que tinha se levantado mas parecia prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Os demais Comensais mexeram-se, contrariados, enquanto Draco corava e tremia de vergonha, medo e ódio.

– Seja como for, Severus – continuou o Lord das Trevas –, se para salvar sua vida, se para galgar posições no círculo ou qualquer outro motivo particular, você me agradou imensamente ao cumprir aquilo que Draco não conseguiu fazer. A morte de Dumbledore remove um dos maiores e mais obstinados obstáculos a nossa caminhada rumo à Nova Ordem Bruxa. Mal tenho palavras para exprimir meu contentamento.

Inveja atingiu Severus de todos os cantos da sala. O Lord ainda não tinha terminado. Ele foi ritualístico e formal:

– Severus Snape, você se tornou o favorito entre meus preferidos, merecedor das mais altas honrarias e privilégios. Esse lugar de honra estava reservado a Draco Malfoy, mas como ele não conseguiu completar essa missão, é minha vontade que o jovem seja orientado por sua tia Bellatrix Lestrange, que me dedica uma lealdade à toda prova. Até que ela possa garantir por seus atos, eu declaro Draco Malfoy um comensal de segunda classe, abaixo de todos os outros. Sua tia poderá dispor dele como quiser, sem interferência de quem quer que seja. Se ela assim o permitir, todos os outros poderão usar de seus serviços.

Agora foi a vez de Draco baquear. Narcissa, que estava começando a se recuperar, prostrou-se no chão, em pranto silencioso e convulsivo. Ninguém a amparou.

Ignorando a cena, o Lord das Trevas dirigiu-se ao resto de seus seguidores:

– É minha vontade recompensar Severus Prince Snape por seu ato memorável. Você merece um prêmio, Severus. Pode escolher qualquer um de seus colegas, ou mais de um se preferir, para desfrutá-los como queira, numa recompensa que ficará gravada na memória de todos.

A inveja rapidamente transmutou-se em tensão na sala. Todos sabiam a que o Lord se referia. Tentando controlar o nervosismo, os Comensais prenderam a respiração, esperando uma decisão de Snape.

Severus continuava ajoelhado, a cabeça baixa, tenso e desgostoso. Ele ouvira as palavras sobre recompensa, prêmios, valor, atos memoráveis, mas ele só conseguia se sentir imundo e indigno.

O Lord das Trevas continuou:

– Ou talvez você já tivesse seus olhos em Draco. Ele pode ser seu, Severus. – Narcissa abafou um soluço alto. – Por ordem minha. O que me diz?

Erguendo a cabeça, fixando seus olhos nos de cor escarlate, Severus pronunciou, com uma honestidade cristalina:

– Não mereço recompensa.

A energia na sala mudou repentinamente, tamanha surpresa e espanto. O Lord das Trevas encarou Severus longamente, e os Comensais mal conseguiam esconder seu espanto e alívio. Eles nunca tinham ouvido tantos elogios de seu amo a qualquer um deles. Snape era um homem de muita sorte, e tinha caído nas graças de seus senhor. Metade dos que estavam ali presente dariam as duas mãos para estar no lugar de Snape, e Bellatrix alegremente entregaria seu primogênito por muito menos.

E Snape tinha rejeitado essas honrarias.

Estavam todos perplexos e curiosos para ver a reação do Lord das Trevas.

Severus sustentou o olhar de seu Mestre sobre si, irradiando sinceridade e repulsa por si mesmo, sem usar Oclumência. O silêncio era ensurdecedor, acompanhando os minutos tensos que se seguiam.

O Lord das Trevas não deixou transparecer qualquer reação. Em voz neutra, ele fez uma pergunta quase enigmática:

– Humilhação ou dor?

– Dor – foi a resposta sem hesitação.

– Muito bem. Lidarei com você em seguida. – O Lord se virou. – Bella, quero que use Wormtail durante o treinamento de Draco. Ele vai acompanhar o progresso do rapaz. Pretendo deixar sob sua responsabilidade a punição de Draco, minha querida. Ele me desapontou e isso não pode ficar impune, sob hipótese alguma. Tenha certeza de que sua mãe esteja presente. – Ignorou a reação de Narcissa e dirigu-se aos demais. – Vou dispensá-los no momento, sabendo que todos se dão conta da vitória que obtivemos hoje. Estamos mais fortes, mais coesos, mais próximos da vitória final. Agora podem ir. Mcnair, fique mais um pouco.

Aquilo alertou Severus. Se o Lord o entregasse a Mcnair, ele sem dúvida viraria uma massa disforme de sangue. Os Comensais saíam, olhando para Severus com curiosidade. Ele sustentou os olhares sem se abalar. Do jeito que ele se sentia, agüentar a indiferença, inveja ou desprezo de seus pares era o de menos. Ele mal registrou a saída de Narcissa, arrasada, fortemente apoiada em Bellatrix, Draco e Wormtail seguindo de perto.

Mcnair aproximou-se de seu lord e ouviu:

– Mcnair, vou precisar de um favor seu.

– Sim, meu lord.

O carrasco e torturador olhava Severus com cobiça, já imaginando as sevícias a que submeteria o ex-professor de Hogwarts. O Lord das Trevas tinha os olhos fixos em Severus, ainda de joelhos no chão.

– Farei uso de alguns de seus instrumentos. Espero que não se importe.

– De maneira alguma, Milord – Havia decepção na voz. – Ficarei honrado em assisti-lo, se isso o agradar.

– Não será necessário. Gostaria de cuidar desse assunto pessoalmente. Você está dispensado.

A decepção de Mcnair era quase palpável, mas Severus sabia que não tinha motivos para comemorar o fato de que iria receber tratamento "personalizado" do Lord das Trevas. Após uma longa e exagerada reverência, o Comensal-torturador deixou o recinto.

O Lord se virou para Severus, que num reflexo abaixou a cabeça, de joelhos no chão. A mente do ex-Mestre de Poções continuava aberta, e o Lord a escrutinava naquele momento, ele tinha consciência. Mas ele tinha os sentimentos certos, as memórias corretas.

– Você fez bem,meu servo. Por que acha que errou?

– Eu... – A vergonha lhe queimava o rosto – fiquei muito tempo longe, meu Lord. Fiquei muito próximo a... _ele_. – A voz era carregada de ódio e desprezo. – _Ele_ achou que tinha me regenerado, que tinha me convertido. E houve momentos em que eu fraquejei. Eu duvidei. O tolo se aproveitou desses momentos para semear a dúvida em mim. Ele ficou próximo de me separar completamente de meu Lord.

– Ele o fez acreditar que você tinha uma escolha, Severus? Que você tinha salvação? Ele o fez acreditar em... redenção?

– Ele quis que eu me orgulhasse de minha herança Muggle! – Havia indignação crescendo dentro dele. – Eu, um meio-Prince!

– E é por isso que você pede punição? Não por tê-lo matado?

– Eu me entreguei a meus sentimentos pessoais quando matei Dumbledore. Deveria tê-lo feito apenas para cumprir sua vontade e o Juramento. Fui um mau servo.

O Lord das Trevas o encarava com interesse crescente:

– E quando ele lhe implorou? – Severus ergueu a cabeça, lívido. – Sim, eu soube que ele lhe implorou.

Severus arfava, o corpo tremendo, os dentes cerrados, mal podendo falar:

– Eu o odiei!... Eu o odeio até agora!... Dezessete anos... _Dezessete_!... E ele teve a audácia... o atrevimento... de me implorar!... A mim!...

Ninguém precisava usar Legilimência para perceber que Severus estava chegando ao limite de suas emoções. O Lord das Trevas assentiu, satisfeito:

– Como você me agradou muito ao me livrar da irritante presença de Albus Dumbledore, vou lhe conceder seu desejo por dor, Severus. A dor será a recompensa que Lord Voldemort lhe concederá. Vou lhe dar dor e tirar prazer de seu corpo. É o que você terá. Levante-se!

Tudo aquilo era o que Severus queria. Ele não esperava menos de seu Lord, ele contava com a falta de piedade de seu espancador. Ele genuinamente queria a dor.

– Sei que você tem uma relação bem íntima com a dor, Severus. Mas não lhe dou permissão de ter prazer com nossa sessão de disciplina. Também não pretendo fazer qualquer estrago permanente. Espero apenas que você aprenda sua lição. É meu presente. Minha recompensa é satisfazer a sua vontade.

Severus sentiu-se genuinamente recompensado. Um consolo menor.

E sabia que era grande a honra de ser disciplinado pessoalmente pelo Lord das Trevas. Se ele não tivesse caído em suas boas graças, provavelmente a tarefa caberia a Mcnair ou a um dos irmãos Lestrange. Por isso, ele se sentiu quase orgulhoso.

Ele podia sentir a Legilimência ainda sendo usada.

De repente, suas roupas da cintura para cima desapareceram. Uma força invisível e violenta o fez virar-se de costas para seu Lord. Seus braços se ergueram, e seus pulsos foram atados, cada um, por uma grossa corrente de aço. Ele foi suspenso no ar, pendurado pelas correntes que deixavam seus braços abertos, de costas para o seu senhor.

Ele não teve tempo de se preparar.

A primeira chicotada era mágica, ele pôde sentir. Chicotes invisíveis, mergulhados em pura Maldição Cruciatus. Tentou arquear para trás, mas não tinha apoio para os pés, então ficou balançando, pendurado pelos pulsos, o ombro quase deslocando. Nova chicotada fez a dor se espalhar pelas costas, Cruciatus se ramificando como uma raiz axial, crescendo pelos braços e cintura abaixo.

Quatro chicotadas mais tarde, toda a parte de trás de seu corpo estava inacreditavelmente dolorida. Então o Lord das Trevas circundou-o e passou a chicotear-lhe o peito.

O local estava em silêncio, exceto pelo som das feridas abrindo-se magicamente sobre a pele de Severus e a sua respiração alterada. Ele não ousava sequer gemer de dor. Dor abençoada, dor bem-vinda. Dor que o fazia esquecer-se de seu nome, de seu passado, de seus atos, de seus sofrimentos.

A dor tinha um caráter definido, com contornos nítidos. Depois de quase 20anos de meios-tons, era uma cor exata e precisa. Era uma garantia no mar de incertezas que Severus navegava. E aquela precisão, aquela exatidão, trazia consigo sinceridade, honestidade, franqueza. Dor nunca tem dúvidas, não tem nuances ou segundas intenções.

Ele não merecia sequer a dor.

Em tão grande amontoado de dores, era difícil conseguir esconder os pensamentos sob a Oclumência de maneira eficiente. Mas Severus se esforçou para isso. Porque ele não tinha pensamentos em meio a tanta dor, mas ele tinha sentimentos. Isso era infinitamente mais perigoso do que pensamentos.

A intensidade dos golpes só aumentou. Suas calças também desapareceram, e novas partes de seu corpo experimentavam dor. Estava claro que o Lord das Trevas não deixaria passar a oportunidade de torturar também sua genitália.

O que era absolutamente apropriado.

Seu pênis flácido foi envolto no que parecia ser aço quente, e dessa vez o silêncio foi quebrado quando ele sibilou com os dentes cerrados. Ao mesmo tempo, seus testículos começaram a ser comprimidos de maneira insistente, e o pênis foi forçado a fazer um ângulo não-natural, empurrado para baixo e para trás, também sob forte pressão.

O suor que lhe empapava os cabelos escorria livremente de sua fronte e costas, misturando-se ao sangue. Ele sentiu o golpe de um objeto duro e reto, como uma tábua de madeira nas nádegas. O efeito foi tão ameno comparado a outros golpes que chegou a ser refrescante.

Severus teve que prender a respiração quando sentiu agulhas afiadas e invisíveis sendo enfiadas sob suas unhas, tanto nas mãos quanto nos pés. Seus músculos se retorciam continuamente sob o efeito de pequenas Cruciatus localizadas em áreas particularmente sensíveis, como a vizinhança da genitália e a nuca.

Uma dor nova se misturou a todas as outras: algo duro e quente foi introduzido dentro dele sem qualquer preparação. Ele sentiu os músculos anais se retorcerem, sabia que haveria lesões e rupturas na área. Mas também era apropriado que o Lord das Trevas o usasse daquela maneira. Não houve carícias, e Severus quase agradeceu por aquilo. Afinal, todo o seu corpo estava dolorido. Se seu pênis fosse esfregado, mesmo que no intuito de satisfazê-lo, ele temia não agüentar de dor. Mas seu amo certamente nem tentou dar-lhe prazer. Severus não conseguiria ter prazer mesmo que quisesse, de qualquer forma.

O Lord das Trevas mostrou ser muito meticuloso, não se descuidando de coisa alguma. Ele não estava abaixo de torturas mais óbvias como puxões de cabelo que fizeram Severus temer a permanência de seu couro cabeludo, ou pressões no globo ocular que poderiam ter severamente afetado sua visão.

A sessão de disciplina durou horas, como Severus previa. Seu Lord aparentemente não se deleitou em ver a dor de Severus, usando precisão nos seus golpes. Com técnica apurada, ele cuidava para evitar que Severus ficasse inconsciente e escapasse ao sofrimento. Deu a sessão por encerrada quando, ao final de suas forças, Severus passou a gemer de dor aos novos golpes. Retirou as correntes e observou seu comensal despencar no chão. Fiel a seu estilo, não o ajudou.

Severus mal estava consciente quando seu Lord disse:

– Pode demorar o tempo que precisar antes de ir embora.

E saiu sem dizer outra palavra.

Demorou até Severus se certificar que realmente estava sozinho. Ele estava tão sintonizado nos seus sentimentos apropriados que não conseguiu contatar com os sentimentos verdadeiros.

Os que realmente o fizeram querer tanto a dor física.

Para mascarar sua dor interna.

A dor de saber que aqueles olhos azuis não se abririam nunca mais. E que _ele_ tinha sido o responsável por aquilo.

Albus e seus planos mirabolantes.

Severus começou a tremer só de lembrar o tanto que protestou. Rebelou-se. Insurgiu-se. Depois, como sempre, sentiu que sairia perdendo, pois Albus não era demovido facilmente. Então ele mudou de tática. Negociou. Regateou. Lançou mão de todas as táticas que pôde se lembrar. Não estava abaixo de usar a sedução, e tentou o convencimento entre os lençóis.

Não teve jeito.

Agora Severus iria passar a sua vida inteira tachado de assassino de Dumbledore. E era a mais pura verdade. Ele matara o mago mais poderoso de toda a bruxandade.

O único a quem realmente amara.

Lágrimas grossas, quentes e sofridas desceram por suas faces, percorrendo seu longo nariz adunco. Ele nunca mais sentiria aquelas mãos finas, de pele enrugada mas toque carinhoso, a percorrer-lhe o corpo, a fazê-lo se sentir amado como nunca fora em toda a sua vida.

O primeiro soluço irrompeu-lhe do fundo do esterno, doendo-lhe o diafragma. Aliás, tudo lhe doía no corpo, mas nada se comparava à dor de sua alma.

À dor de ficar sem Albus. De ter sido aquele que o matou.

E agora ele tinha que enfrentar o fato de ser caçado por toda a bruxandade, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix, para não mencionar a peste do filho de James. E de Lily.

Mas Severus ia carregar mais essa cruz, porque ele prometera ao homem a quem dedicava lealdade há mais de 20 anos.

Ele não sobreviveria, mas ajudaria a derrotar Voldemort.

E depois disso, poderia se reunir novamente a Albus.

Um encontro com drops de limão e chá.

Severus abraçou seus braços, ainda aos prantos, pensando apenas na sua missão. A sua recompensa não estaria nessa vida.

Então o mundo poderia esperar por ele.

Ele se encolheu o quanto pôde no chão, ainda nu, sangrando e dolorido. Decidiu ficar mais um pouco ali, sentindo suas dores, vivenciando um luto que lhe tinha sido negado até o momento.

Depois ele se preocuparia com um lugar para se esconder das autoridades.

Naqueles minutos, ele poderia imaginar que Albus estava a seu lado, abraçando-o como sempre fazia depois de uma sessão violenta com o Lord das Trevas.

E o doce cheiro de drops de limão repentinamente preencheu suas narinas.

The End


End file.
